Guessing Games
by FinalFantasyHearts-Rinsaito
Summary: What do you get when Morgana and Gwen have a heart to heart about Merlin and Arthur? And what do Merlin and Arthur truly think of one another? The question is, what is the reality? And, who is really hiding feelings for whom? R&R Please. MERTHUR.


Guessing Games

_Gwen and Morgana add a little spice to the story of series one. What do they should have happened? And what exactly do Merlin and Arthur think of one another? Might write more if it proves popular. _

"Gwen," Morgana called from the other side of the room from where her handmaiden was supposed to have been. Gwen reappeared from behind the door, looking flushed and excited.

"Sorry, My lady." Morgana smiled crookedly, and left it at that, she wouldn't meddle with Gwen's own affairs.

"So, Gwen, tell me, what has you so flustered?" Okay, Morgana couldn't keep her mouth shut – it was her nature. Gwen paused for a moment while she did up Morgana's dress at the back, Morgana heard the nervous laugh escape her maid's lips, and smiled to herself.

"Nothing, My Lady."

Morgana shrugged, "Fine, you don't have to tell me about you and Merlin..." Gwen choked slightly.

"Merlin, and I? No!" Morgana turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Gwen nodded, "Of course not – he's my friend."

"Arthur then? Do you have your eye on our boyish prince?" again, she shook her head.

"Morgana, I think they-" finished abruptly and went back to tying her mistress' corset.

"They what, Gwen?" Morgana asked, sucking in her breath slightly as Gwen accidentally used a little too much force. Gwen blushed slightly, trying not to think of merlin or Arthur too clearly for too long. It would only confuse her even more. Morgana sighed, and with some effort turned to Gwen.

"Tell me, Gwen. They why?" she bit her lip and looked up at the dark haired woman.

"Well, have you ever noticed, how Arthur dashes off and saves Merlin, Merlin goes and saves Arthur...always saving each other..."

"They're friends, Gwen. Best friends, really," the maid shrugged.

"Perhaps, it's just that – well, have you noticed how they always seem a little bit...romantic?" Morgana stared at Gwen, then blushed, looking away – obviously thinking the same thing as Gwen.

"Of course not...Arthur would not be romantic with Merlin...I don't think..." Both of the young women went very red with embarrassment from the conversation and started to giggle.

Morgana sat down on her bed and Gwen took her brush and began to adjust the king's ward's hair. It hung loosely in ebony curls around her thin shoulders, and the maid began to style the tendrils. The ward sighed a little frustrated, and Gwen looked at her questioningly as she pinned back a strand of glossy hair.

"What's wrong?"

Morgana shrugged, light rose painting her cheeks with slight shame "I couldn't stop thinking about..."

"Merlin and Arthur?" The ward nodded, Gwen laughed heartily.

"I'm glad I am not the only one," this rouse a rueful smile from the nightmare-sufferer.

"Can you imagine if they declared to one another?" Morgana asked her slowly, Gwen let the handful of hair fall back to the older girls shoulder's and bit her lip.

"Only slightly..."

Merlin stood in the courtyard of the palace, waiting for Arthur to arrive. The least the future King could do was be on time for his own meeting, the warlock sighed and looked around himself. Then he spotted Arthur, strolling through the crowds of people in the palace's main yard and towards his manservant.

"Merlin, where's my horse?" The prince asked a little angrily.

"In the stable..." Merlin told him, uncertainly, hadn't he said something about having to go to a meeting? Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Am I going to have to get my own horse? What's the point in a manservant if they never do anything." The prince stormed off in a strop towards the stables, Merlin ran after him – protesting as he went.

"That's not fair, I cleaned your boots, and your clothes, polished your Armour, and got rid of that rat-"

"You put it in my soup," Merlin let his hand fall to his side, he'd stuck his own foot in his cause.

"Well, I still caught it, didn't I?" Arthur started to walk again, stomping his feet as he went in order to annoy Merlin.

They reached the stable, and Arthur trooped in, followed by a still protesting Merlin. Merlin opened his mouth to protest some more about being treated unfairly, but then he was being pushed up against the door – which was also being locked.

"Don't beat me up, Arthur – you've done that too many times!" Merlin called angrily, Arthur raised an eyebrow, a smile playing across the blonde's lips.

"I wasn't going to beat you up..." and then he...

"GWEN!" Morgana chided her maid for her imagination – even if she was quite interested to find out what would happen next...

"I'm sorry, My lady," Gwen curtsied slightly, and continued to re-adjust her mistress' hair. Morgana chuckled and shook her head.

"Gwen, don't worry – I do so enjoy a good story." The maid smiled, scooping the dark curls at the base of the neck and beginning to twine the intricately.

"What do you think, Morgana?" Morgana smiled evilly.

"Well,"

Gaius ran into the room worriedly, Merlin was lying very still, the venom eating away at his body (see episode six) Arthur would be there soon.

The prince ran in after Morgana and Gwen, a look of extreme worry on his face.

"What do I do with this?" Arthur asked the head physician hastily dragging the yellow petaled flower from the bag at his slim hip. Gaius look up from his book and then handed it to the young Prince.

"I have to do what!?" he exclaimed angrily.

"It's the only way to save him..." Gaius protested.

"Let him die then."

"What do you have to do?" Gwen asked innocently. Arthur blushed and lent to her ear.

"Feed him by mouth..."

"Is that really in the book?!" Gwen asked, astonished. Arthur nodded embarrassedly and looked at his shoes.

"You must though!" Morgana protested " He's your friend – you must save him!" Arthur took the plant back from Gaius and shrugged.

"You all – get out , now" The rest of the congregation scuttled out of the room – but , obviously looked through the gap in the door....

Arthur knelt beside the bed, where merlin lay, his cheeks hollowed, his eyes so darkly shadowed it looked as if he had already left them. He pulled the plant to his lips and crunched uncomfortably on the leaves of the plant. The prince look around once more, before leaning on the bed over the other and placing his lips to his.

When he thought about it, why did it have to be him?

Gently he transferred the leaves to merlin, and then moved back. His lips tingling with sudden sensation, and filled with curiosity and lust for Merlin. God, that wasn't supposed to happen to a prince.

Morgana smiled ad Gwen looked at her in astonishment.

"That was amazing"

"It would be if it were true..." Morgana drifted into thought...and fell silent.

"I'd love to see that," Gwen agreed dreamily, both of the young women forgot themseleves, and found they were thinking of the future King and Merlin in some rather interesting situations - which they probably should have known anything about...

Merlin and Arthur could never know...but the stories continued.


End file.
